DESCRIPTION (adapted from the Abstract): San Diego County Emergency Medical Services (EMS), a division of the County of San Diego Health and Human Services Agency, is the county?s local EMS agency charged with managing the local EMS system. EMS?s Internet Connection Grant proposes to install gateway equipment to connect EMS? existing local area network to the Internet in order to provide high-speed Internet access. The goal of this connection is to increase staff research capabilities while decreasing the amount of time spent on the research process. Objectives include: 1) Provide clinical, analysis and technical staff with high-speed access to library and other informational web sites. 2) Provide professional staff training on how to use current information technology in their quest for clinical/data/technical information. 3) Enable professional staff to routinely use Internet libraries, such as the National Library of Medicine, in their research endeavors.